happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Todd
Todd (or as he calls himself Todd the Great) is a character of HTFF. Character Bio Todd is a purple river otter who wears a sash with three orange stars and a crown with #1 written on it. He is an egomaniac who thinks very highly about himself, to the point of pretending to be a king. He craves attention, much like Drama, and would stop at nothing to get in the spotlight. If there is a vote going on, he will put himself as a candidate and vote for himself, or if there are auditions for a play he would do practically anything to get chosen. The bottom line is that he wants to be picked first for everything. Because of his big ego, he is vain and attention-crazy. The reason for this was shown in Over the Coll-edge; due to severe humiliation. On rare occasions, he will do things to help others (most famously For Hero to Go). When he gets the chance, he will take the role as the leader, and not a very good one. He doesn't like being ignored or if someone is getting more attention than him. At some points, his ego leads to his and/or other's deaths. Although Todd dies a lot, he survives in Vote to Self, King Bee (debatable), Internet Interception, Head Hunter, Fastest Tree Friend in the World, Character Interviews, R.I.P. Waxy, Safety Last,'' What a Pretty Pity, ''Justin Beaver, Posing a Threat, Joining the Trio, Over the Coll-edge, and Tarsy of the Jungle (debatable). Episodes Starring Roles *Vote to Self *Something Old, Something News *King Bee *Record Broken *Mayor May Not *Crowning Achievment *Mascot in the Act *By The Rains *Kingdom Come *Character Interviews - Todd *R.I.P. Waxy *For Hero to Go *Boil and Trouble *What Will it Cost-ume *Posing a Threat *Todd's Birthday Day *Santa Law *Todd's Self Smoochie *Todd's Legacy Featuring Roles *Wishing Well Done *Dome Not Disturb *Save the Drama For Your Llama *Fastest Tree Friend in the World *Give Me Some Space *The Big Three Oh! *Oh Say, Can You See That Flea? *Triple Dog Dare Ya *Read None About It! *Ducking and Diving *Safety Last *The Bees' Knees *Justin Beaver *Over the Coll-edge *Tarsy of the Jungle *Swimming Less-ons *Back-Breaker *Gloomio and Juliet *Princess and the Pee *Jack's No Lantern Appearances *Internet Interception *Castle Hastle *Head Hunter *What a Pretty Pity *Joining the Trio *2014: A Space Odyssey Fates Deaths #Wishing Well Done - Eaten by sharks. #Something Old, Something News - Eaten by Nutty. #Dome Not Disturb - Crushed by a sign. #Save the Drama For Your Llama - Impaled by scissors. #King Bee - Stomped on, poisoned by insecticide, and killed by hot vinegar (debatable). #Give Me Some Space - Crushed by Josh's rocket. #Record Broken - Popped like a balloon. #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. #Mayor May Not - Vaporized by Platypus Aliens. #Oh Say, Can You See That Flea? - Shot by Flippy. #Castle Hastle - Face impaled by Monarch's crown. #Crowning Acheivment - Head is ran over. #Mascot Madness - Skinned by his mascot mask. #By The Rains - Crushed by bust head. #Attention Loving - Ran over by a limp. #Triple Dog Dare Ya - Pierced by his own crown. #Kingdom Come - Blasted by cannon. #Read None About It! - Squashed by printing press. #Ducking and Diving - Splatters by diving in dried up pool. #For Hero to Go - Ran over by wheelchair. #The Bees' Knees - Attacked by bees and Buzzles. #Boil and Trouble - Head popped by a giant pimple. #What Will it Cost-ume - Blown up by grenade. #Todd's Birthday Day - Dies in explosion. #Santa Law - Dies in explosion. #Tarsy of the Jungle - Mauled by Bongo (debatable). #2014: A Space Odyssey - Dies when a rocket explodes. #Swimming Less-ons - Gets crushed by a block a metal, along with Jerky. #Smoochie 1 - Sliced and crushed. #Smoochie 2 - Skinned by hot wax. #Smoochie 3 - Breaks to pieces. #Gloomio and Juliet - Stabbed by a sword. #Todd's Legacy - Pierced by pencil. #Princess and the Pee - Impaled on a rebar. #Jack's No Lantern - Head bitten off. Injuries #Vote to Self - Bruised, foot gets stapled. #Crowning Acheivment - Hand bitten off. #Posing a Threat - Bitten, burnt and loses leg. #Over the Coll-edge - Injured by glass. Kill count *Pranky - 1 ("Fastest Tree Friend in the World") *Shifty - 1 ("King Bee") *Josh - 1 ("Mayor May Not") *Monarch - 1 ("Crowning Acheivment") *Movy - 1 ("What Will it Cost-ume") *Brushy - 1 ("Todd's Birthday Day") *Eary - 1 ("Todd's Birthday Day") *Hippy - 1 ("Santa Law") *Howdy - 1 ("Santa Law") *Boris - 1 ("Santa Law") *Generic Tree Friends - 2 ("Mascot in the Act", "Over the Coll-edge") *Peaky - 1 ("Back-Breaker") Trivia *He is similar to King Julien from the Madagascar series and Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove. *He was named Todd because the creator couldn't think of anything else. *He was created at the night of the 2012 presidental election, matching his characteristic. *It is mentioned he could be a rival of Drama, because of their cravings for attention. *He dreams to be king of the world one day. *Another character by the name of Todd debuted in Wake Up and Smell the Coffee. *His car has a hood ornament which is a gold statuette of himself. He also has a shrine of himself in his house. *He is considered one of the most obnoxious characters in the series due to his crave for attention. Although not as annoying as characters like Chuckles and Squawkie, he can be a nuisance. *He was featured in the WIZ (Who Is Zero) vote. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Otters Category:Male Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Mustelids Category:Season 25 Introductions Category:Characters who has an interview Category:Greedy Characters